shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
JosiePea
• }} JosiePea is the het ship between Josie and Sweet Pea from the Riverdale fandom. Canon At the end of their sophomore year, Josie and Sweet Pea, along with others led in a protest by Archie, wear Serpent jackets and stand up for the Southside students at Riverdale High to remain at the school. They are successful as Weatherbee caves. Soon after, Sweet Pea attends the swearing-in ceremony for newly elected Student Body President Archie Andrews, where he watches Josie McCoy perform the National Anthem.Brave New World (222) Summer fun For the three months of summer vacation, Josie and Sweet Pea start spending time together and have a summer fling. Despite Sweet Pea's evident affection for Josie, and her attraction to him, Josie started the fling declaring it would only be for the summer. They attend Archie's trial, sitting next to each other. At Cheryl's 'back-to-school pool party' during Labor Day Weekend, Josie and Sweet Pea hang out by the pool, making out. Sweet Pea cheekily tries to convince Josie not to end things, telling her looks forward to going back to school as he'll get to see her in the halls every day. Despite finding it charming, Josie remains firm that she's focused on music and can't be distracted by boys, even though she likes him and teasingly leaves him with a kiss.Labor Day (301) Juniors Josie agrees to be the resident headliner for Veronica's new speakeasy, La Bonne Nuit and performs at the opening night. Sweet Pea attends with his friends and watches, mesmerised by Josie.As Above, So Below (303) Josie and Sweet Pea both participate in Veronica's heist to free Archie from juvie and they are successful, gathering in Dilton Doiley's erstwhile bunker and swearing to keep Archie's whereabouts a secret.The Great Escape (305) Both Josie and Sweet Pea start playing Gargoyles & Gryphons, in separate groups. When Sheriff Minetta comes into class to interrogate the students on Archie's whereabouts, Josie, possibly reacting to having played G&G, gets uneasy and suddenly suffers a seizure in class. Sweet Pea jumps up and is incredibly concerned for Josie, who later turns out to be okay.Manhunter (306) Despite her insistence at the start of the year that their fling is over, Josie sometimes drops by Sweet Pea's during the year and they hook up. One day, Josie drops in and Sweet Pea expects it to be a hook up, but Josie asks him if he wants to be her date for her mother's wedding. Sweet Pea asks if it's as her boyfriend, and Josie balks at it being that serious. Sweet Pea says that he has real feelings for her and that he can't just be casual with her anymore and effectively ends things, unless Josie wants to be serious, which she does not and she leaves.Bizzarodale (312) Sweet Pea still carries a torch for Josie and when they both take part in the musical, they attend a cast party where Sweet Pea sees Josie and Archie together. He's heartbroken and, the following day at rehearsals, when the cast are encouraged to share their feelings as a theatre exercise, Sweet Pea airs Josie and Archie's romance to everyone, out of hurt. Josie rolls her eyes and, afterwards, is really angry with Sweet Pea for violating hers and Archie's privacy. They continue to be a part of the musical, although Josie and Sweet Pea do not seem to make up.BIG FUN (316) Afterwards, they're not seen talking or interacting before Josie leaves Riverdale.Fear The Reaper (319) Fanon A fairly common pairing in the fandom. The unexpected surprise of Josie and Sweet Pea in the Season 3 premiere was met with joy by fans, although they subsequently were annoyed by the lack of any further development of the relationship on-screen, an ire stoked by the hitherto minimal screen time afforded Josie, a supposed main character. As Sweet Pea is a popular crush among the teen audience, a lot of Sweet Pea fans disliked Josie rejecting Sweet Pea, while a racist section attacked Josie. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sweet Pea/Josie on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : Trivia *Ashleigh Murray (Josie McCoy) said about the ship that it seemed Sweet Pea was more into Josie than she was him.Riverdale: KJ Apa & Lili Reinhart Reveal What They REALLY Think About #Barchie! | Sweetwater Secrets (February 2019) Notes and references }}